


A Child's Curiosity

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Children, Crying, Curious Children, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse is a mystery to the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Curiosity

  
Eclipse was enjoying the forest, but her afternoon outside the fort during a nice day wasn't as peaceful as she thought it would be.

 

Not to her surprise, people were staring at her.  A human in such pretty clothes out in broad daylight in the Ogre kingdom?  Luckily for her, most people just stared for a bit before turning back to get back to their work.

 

But there were a few who lingered...

 

The children, who were quite big compared to human children, were gathering in a little group just by the trees.  Lugnut and Strika were with her on Megatron's orders, but they were ignoring the little ones while they kept their eyes out for anyone else who might hurt the princess.  So the little ones stayed and whispered amongst themselves.

 

"She's pretty."

 

"Is that the King's princess?"

 

"She looks like a painting."

 

"She's really pretty."

 

"But she's so small."

 

"Maybe she's a baby?"

 

"But she's a lady, look."

 

"But why is she so small?"

 

"Maybe she's sick?"

 

"Stupid, sick don't make you small."

 

It kept going on for a while.  Eclipse was weaving wreaths together with the Catskills she was in as she listened in on the children.  She was curious as to why they didn’t' come to the conclusion that she was a human when she realized that deep in the Ogre Kingdom, the young ones probably hadn't seen a human before in their lives.  They may have only heard of them from the adults.

 

She was so entranced in her weaving that she didn't even notice the child standing next to her until he touched the end of her dress.

 

"Meep!" Eclipse nearly fell of the chair that had been set up for her and somehow the poor child had snuck past Strika and Lugnut that they had also jumped as well.

 

Before anyone could ask why or how the child had gotten so close to her with two guards, the poor boy suddenly began to sniffle and tear up.  Eclipse had barely looked at him before he suddenly started bawling.

 

"Oh~ Oh sweetie, it's alright, it's alright." She quickly moved to the child's side, petting his hair and pulling out a handkerchief, "It's okay.  I didn't mean to scare you."

 

The little boy sniffled as she wiped away his tears before looking up at her.  "Pwetty."

 

"Huh?  Oh, yes.  Thank you," she softly said before wiping his nose.

 

His hand reached out to grab a lock of hair that had fallen away.  "Pwetty."

 

"Um, yes, it's-"

 

"Soft." He played with the hair, "Softy."

 

Eclipse found herself lost for words until she remembered the children, who were suspiciously quiet now, and their words from before. Of course. He must have gotten curious... and toddlers didn't seem to be very shy, having no sense of societal rules and etiquette. Not that she minded, he hadn't done anything wrong. 

 

"Thank you," she said again, "Now why don't you and your friends go back to your parents, okay?"

 

Sniffling, the little boy nodded as she pat his head again.  He quickly ran off back to where his parents must have been and soon the other children left as well.

 

Exchanging confusing looks with Strika and Lugnut, Eclipse merely smiled and went back to weaving.

 

Perhaps this was merely just a one-time thing.

 

END


End file.
